Internet services are commonly advertised and provisioned using distributed CD-ROM bundles or Web site downloads. To ensure uniformity and economize bulk delivery costs, those media or downloads, however, are typically not tailored to the needs or access privileges of individual users. Rather, the Web browser, media player or other applications, services or components may instead be installed in a single, uninterruptible, fixed installation script which installs a monolithic package of components to the user's computer or other client.
When a user installs a client, service, media engine or other component from such prepackaged media or downloads, therefore, the classes, types and defaults in the service components delivered to that user may be undesired and extraneous to that person's usage needs. For example, language options may be installed which are not generally used in the user's geographic location, or media options which are not compatible with the user's access mode, such as dial-up, may be installed. This lack of selectability in the installation process may load the user's storage with unnecessary, and occasionally incompatible, features. Likewise a user who attempts to remove unnecessary components may cause unintended bugs or interruptions to the services they do actually want.
Moreover, when network services are installed using conventional techniques, the individual user's existing or desired access rights may be totally ignored. Many users may for instance choose to update or upgrade a browser, media client or associated Web services such as email, Web hosting, music downloads or others on an existing Internet service or other account. One-size-fits all installations routines as currently practiced do not in any way reference a user's existing subscription profile to pare down and isolate only those service components for that user's current service list. Nor do known installers attempt to differentiate desired from undesired services and thereby install only necessary supporting components when a new user initiates entirely new service. Other problems and inefficiencies in the provisioning and installation of network services exist.